At The Museum
by MidnightBeast1098
Summary: Sirius takes Remus to the Oscar Wilde exhibition at the British Museum with the expectation of just a happy day with the man he loves. However, he knows that Remus doesn't love him. Well, he doesn't, right? *TBC...? *I don't own the image.


**Written for a prompt: **Hey! Kinda had a disapointment in love matters, so... I'm sending a prompt :3 A wolfstar one, where Remus and Sirius end up lost in gay muggle London, and during this 'adventure', both discover something about the other that they didn't suspect (or didn't dare suspect), which leads to... what follows is up to you! ;) Thanks a lot for your blog and the very positive vibes that you're sending to others!

**Disclaimery shizz: I don't own HP. Only ploty thing.**

* * *

"I knew this was a bad idea, Black," Remus grumbled, keeping his eyes low to avoid unwanted eye contact with passing Muggles.

"What?" Sirius grinned back at his friend, and took hold of his hand gently, pulling him up the steps of the Underground. He dropped Remus' hand as soon as they hit daylight, and turned away from the werewolf so he couldn't see Sirius blushing. "Come on then, Wolfboy," he said, turning back after a second or two, "Where's this British Museum of yours?"

"I don't own it," Remus muttered, putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a tatty map. "But it's there," he continued, pointing at a square block on the yellowing paper.

Nodding, Sirius started to walk down the street in the direction of the museum. He supposed it _had _been his idea after all, ever since he saw a poster for an exhibition of the great writer Oscar Wilde. Full knowing that Remus liked him, he had organised a Muggle day out to London to take Remus to see it.

When they reached the British Museum, Sirius paid for them, before he was tugged off to the Ancient Greek section by Remus.

* * *

"Look." The sandy-haired boy pointed to a cut of the Parthenon that had been clearly repaired by magic; so clearly, that Sirius was surprised the Ministry hadn't had it removed. He stood closely behind Sirius, so much so that Black could feel Remus' breath on his exposed neck. "Muggles, eh? Don't pay attention at all." Without turning around, Sirius knew that Remus would be wearing the little smirk on his lips that Sirius loved.

"Hmm, yeah, I know," Sirius muttered, avoiding the hot sensation in his lower stomach that he felt as Remus stepped closer.

"Mind you," he said, "The Muggles who built this thing in the first place were pretty gifted."

"What, did you go back in time and help them?" Sirius joked, turning his head slightly to watch Remus' reaction out of the corner of his eye. The werewolf's small smile stretched over his face, and Sirius just wanted to reach out and touch him. _Idiot, _he said to himself, _like Remus would ever be interested in a poof like you. Just go and get another bird already!_

That was what he'd been doing for months. Avoiding the feelings he'd had towards one of his best friends, mucking around with girls he wasn't attracted to instead. Stealing Firewhisky with James to try and drown out the pain. It wasn't the best life – in fact, it was one of the worst – but it was better than losing the friendship he had struggled to make with the clever, silly, handsome, crazy boy that sat at the back of the class.

Sirius didn't wait for a reply from Remus; instead, he turned and strode to the statues at the end of the room. "Big cocks, right?" _Why does he have to follow me, and then make a fucking joke that's so... well, real. _

"Ha, yeah, hmm... Anyway, did you want to see the Oscar Wilde exhibition?" He faced his friend, and made an effort of a smile, ignoring the concerned look Remus gave him.

"Sure." Sirius gave him a slight nod, and indicated with his head that they should move off. Black kept his pace fast as they headed out of the Ancient Greek section of the museum, not even slowing as he realised Remus was practically jogging to keep up. "What, are you going for a marathon?" he grinned, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"Something like that," Sirius smiled, slowing his pace eventually, so Remus could walk side by side with him. They reached the rather large queue to get into the exhibition. "Damn," Sirius muttered, "We should've got here earlier. Sorry." He shot a sideways smile at Remus, and was surprised to see him leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest, displaying a badly sewn on path across his elbow.

"It's okay," he said quietly, watching Sirius with his dark eyes. The Animagus squirmed under the gaze, his cheeks flushing pink.

"What?" he asked indignantly after a few seconds, unable to bear Remus staring at him. Remus never answered, however, because just then the queue surged forward. The two boys were pushed together, and blushed at each other before they were finally allowed to enter the exhibition; Sirius glared at the scary looking guard as they passed, as if daring him to stop them.

As soon as they passed the door, Sirius knew that, for the moment at least, he'd lost Remus to the werewolf's own world. Remus pushed the hat he had perched on his head back a little so he could read the displays better, and shoved his hands in his trouser pockets. Not knowing what else to do, Sirius stood closely beside him, and pretended to be vaguely interested in what the other man was reading. He knew that Remus didn't really mind as long as he kept quiet and didn't disturb him.

After about half an hour, they reached the end of the exhibition. Sirius had been blissfully unaware of what was going on, and had just kept his hand on Remus' lower arm to make sure he didn't get left behind. However, when they reached the end, he dropped his hand, and kept his eyes to the floor as Remus bought a copy of _The Picture Of Dorian Grey_.

"Come on, Sirius," the sandy-haired boy smiled kindly, before turning to the exit door. The Animagus followed him like a dog out of the exhibition. "Lunch?" Remus asked, waiting for a slight nod from Sirius before leading him to one of the restaurant areas in the corner of the museum.

The two canines bought their rather expensive lunch from the cafeteria, and Remus led them to an empty space at one of the tables; they sat opposite each other and ate in silence for a few minutes. "Sirius..." Remus reached out his pale hand and lightly rested it over Sirius' more tanned one. "Sirius, are you okay?"

"Yes," Black answered quickly, too quickly, he knew. "Why?"

"You've just been unusually quiet." Remus winked and removed his hand slowly, drawing his long fingers over Sirius' hand and stirring something in Sirius' lower stomach. Black, however, didn't say anything, just grunted in a very Sirius-like manner. "Thanks for taking me today," Remus said quietly when Sirius didn't reply. "I've really enjoyed it."

"I'm glad," Sirius smiled. If he could make Remus happy, he supposed he could be happy, too. They continued to eat for a few seconds in silence again, Remus blissfully unaware of Sirius staring at him, before the werewolf piped up.

"Did you know that Oscar Wilde was gay?" The question stopped Sirius short.

"Sorry?"

"I said, did you know that Oscar Wilde was gay?" The amber eyes of the man he loved stared into Black's soul, and in that moment, Sirius knew that Remus knew.

"Um, no... Why?" Remus leaned forward and rested his forearms on the table.

"I know you are, Sirius. James and Peter know, too. But it's okay, Sirius," he added, noticing the Animagus' restlessness; Remus rested both of his hands on Sirius' one. "Shall I let you into a little secret?" Sirius nodded; he seemingly had lost use of his tongue. Remus leaned over the table to whisper in his ear.

"_I am too."_

* * *

**To be continued...? Please tell me what you think!  
**

**Prompt given to me by my Tumblr: peaceloveandyellowbananas.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~ MB1098**


End file.
